Into the Woods
by EllaB twilight
Summary: A lucky little submissive learns what it's like when her Master unleashes his inner beast. M/F pairing, BDSM, very intense.


It had been three days since I'd arrived at Dublin and went from the safety of the airplane to the safety of Daddy's arms. Since then, other than the commute, we'd hardly left the bedroom of the thoroughly scandalized County Cork inn where Daddy, Sir and Master had slowly torn me apart over and over again, rebuilding me each time stronger than before. To have his hands on me at last was like a glowing revelation, and I was addicted to every gentle kiss and every stinging slap. My body wore the marks of his attention, like red and purple gems on my pale skin.

We had finally ventured forth from our cozy den to spend some time in nature — something we both drew strength from and had chatted about often. I'd asked Daddy if we could camp for the night near Cobb, wanting to spend time near the shore. He had found us a lovely spot, very secluded but near enough to trails and streams that we had plenty of sights to see during our hikes. The two of us explored the nooks and hidden places of the forest, trekking vigorously for long periods interrupted by deep kisses and fondling with my back against the trunks of several trees as Daddy desire grew. We barely made it back to the tent that afternoon before he tore my shirt from my body and attached himself to my breasts, his other hand plunging down my pants to pinch my clit. Lifting me like I weighed nothing, he carried me into the tent and filled my holes over and over and over again as the day waned.

That night we built a big campfire and enjoyed the quiet crackling of the fire. Daddy had wrapped us both in a blanket and held me on his lap, his fingers lazily tracing the wet edges of my pussy lips. I had not been permitted to wear clothing since we had returned to the tent that afternoon. When I felt the stirring of his cock below me, I met his eyes and waited to see how he wished to use me.

We fucked loudly until late into the night.

By the morning, we were both rumpled and there was a different electricity between us as we went about our morning tasks — brushing teeth, preparing breakfast, cleaning up from the night before. We kept a distance, but were hyper-aware of one another; every accidental brush of skin against skin like a shock. It had been 24 hours since the more intense Sir or Master had made an appearance, and we both obviously had our fill of being snuggly with one another.

I was putting another log on the fire when I heard his voice calling me from inside the tent. There was urgency in it that I had come to recognize in the few days we'd been in each other's physical orbit. I immediately dropped what I was doing and responded.

Opening the flap of the tent, I saw Daddy zipping up a small, black backpack that I hadn't noticed before. Curious, I stepped closer, only to be stopped by his raised hand.

His eyes met mine, and they were hard. They were not Daddy's eyes anymore. He looked down at my flip flops, which were the only thing I'd put on that morning as we worked around our campsite.

"Take those fucking things off."

I obeyed immediately, my gaze never leaving his. I could feel my body respond to the dominance emanating from him in waves — my nipples crinkled and my pussy grew warm as it produced wetness.

"Listen to me closely, sub, because I won't repeat myself."

"Yes Master," I respond.

A smack echoed in the small space as his hand connected with my right breast. I gasped at the shock of it, the heat of the sting fading into a delicious warmth as the red mark blossomed on my skin.

"Did I give you permission to fucking talk, you worthless cunt?"

Wide-eyed, I shook my head.

"The beast wants to play with you, little slut. He wants to hunt…because he sees you out here in these trees and grass and you are the most delectable prey he's ever encountered. I am going to count to 100, and then Master is going to come for you, and when I find you I'm going to destroy you in a million delicious ways. You'll be screaming. You'll be sobbing and completely at the mercy of the beast."

My breath is shaky as he smirks at me.

"Will you be able to save yourself? ONE!"

I scramble up and out of the tent, my heart pounding and my adrenaline racing. Eyes darting back and forth, I resemble a frightened rabbit as I try to figure the best direction. I'm more familiar with the left-hand path, so I try to be unexpected and take the right. My bare feet pound against the soft dirt, and I wince every time a rock or pine needle pokes at my tender flesh. Still, I don't pause, my breath coming in deep pants as I rush with urgency along the path.

Behind me, I hear a bellow: ONE HUNDRED! My pace quickens, my mind working rapidly in a panic. I dart off the path, hoping that it will help conceal my tracks. A light sheen of perspiration is shining on my skin, more from the nervous excitement than from the effort. I continue through the denser brush, making far too much noise. Waving my hands about, I try to clear spider webs and small green branches blocking my route, when I sense some movement in the corner of my eye. It's Master, and he is like an animal possessed as he heads down the path.

"Shit," I think. He's guessed my correct route, and knowing how much faster he is, I know he'll could overtake me easily. But only if he knows where I've gone since I stepped off the path. I don't think he's seen me yet, but my pale naked skin is a dead giveaway. I stand out amid all of the greens and browns of the forest. Keeping a close eye on his progress, I wait until his head is facing the other direction before I dart behind a large tree to hide in place, trying to control the sounds of my breathing.

"I can smell your fear, kitten," his voice is harsh even as he croons the words, teasing. "You should be afraid."

I inhale sharply, too loudly. From my crouch, I see him pause, straining his ears for signs of movement. I can feel the pounding of my pulse in my ears as I watch him slowly approach where I exited the path. He looks around and then steps off the path in the direction I've gone, and I can't stop the soft gasp from escaping. I turn around and press my back against the tree, curling my legs up against my chest and attempting to be as small as possible. Still, I hear his footsteps approach. I stop breathing, my eyes squeezing shut as if making MYSELF blind will also make him blind. All falls completely still. My ears strain to hear any sign of you, but nothing.

Suddenly, a hand wraps around my upper arm and yanks me to my feet.

"Found you," the growl is right against my lips as he snarls and presses his mouth to mine in the opposite of a kiss. It's almost a push with his teeth, and I'm against the tree trunk, completely immobilized from the dominance swirling around him. The bark cuts into my bare skin as he captures my lips in his mouth, biting them as much as kissing them. My breaths come in short little gasps until I can't breathe anymore and stars edge my vision. Suddenly he steps back and my body almost collapses with the sudden departure.

He's rummaging in the bag, and out of it pulls a coil of white rope.

"Wrists." My arms raise immediately, helpless to do anything but obey the one person who owns me. He deftly ties the end of the rope around one wrist, as tightly as he can without cutting off the blood flow, then physically turns me and smacks my ass hard, telling me to walk around the tree.

"Now, face the trunk of the tree, cunt."

The other wrist is tied tightly, my body being forced against the scratchy bark. Master comes up behind me — I can feel the heat of his body along my entire back. One hand grabs my hair and presses my face against the bark as he kicks my ankles apart and forces my legs into a wide stance. It's very uncomfortable, the bark scratching my cheek and rubbing roughly against my nipples.

"Stay just like this, you fucking cockslut. Don't move."

He kneels down and spreads open my cunt with his hands, diving in roughly. The tender flesh is sucked and bitten, his teeth and stubble merciless as he laps up all of my juices. As soon as I start to respond with a moan, he stops. This is not for me. This is for Master.

I groan, and am rewarded with a slap to my ass that leaves a hand-shaped welt. "Do. Not. Make. A. Sound." With purpose, he leans forward and captures my clit in his teeth, slowly biting down harder and harder as I desperately try not to scream. His chuckle into my pussy almost is my undoing. I squeeze my eyes shut as he stands up.

He grasps his cock to guide it and then with a grunt thrusts in balls deep, hitting my cervix and causing my chin to scrape on the tree. I bite my lips until I break the skin to keep from sobbing. Holding my hips with fingers that curl in and will leave dotted bruises, he impales me on his cock, all the way in, deeper than I've ever experienced. The bark rubs my skin raw as he slaps into me, no longer Daddy or Sir, but the beast — an animal intent on one thing: mating and putting his cum inside what is his.

One of his hands leaves my hip to come to my face, and he forces his fingers into my mouth. I suck each one, tasting the blood that has smeared my lips and a faint hint of my own pussy. Once they're all wet, to Master's preference, he reaches under me and smacks my swinging tits, pinching my nipples after every smack. All the time driving his cock into me with abandon.

He's getting close, becoming intent on the speed and depth of his thrusting. I'm helpless to do anything but be used for his pleasure.

"Don't you dare cum, you gutter slut." Grabbing my hips, he pulls me back to try to find some way to get deeper inside of my sloppy cunt. His cock is driving into me like a piston, harder and harder. He's grunting with every slap of our skin, his balls smacking into my labia over and over. With a roar, he wraps my hair around his hand and yanks roughly, forcing my head back and more scrapes to my tender skin against the rough bark of the tree.

"I'm going to put my sperm up in you so high you'll taste it." His voice is seething. "You don't deserve this cum, but I want to fertilize you, slut. I want to make you so ashamed when you leave here." His cock begins to throb inside of me, painting the inside of my pussy with hot spurts. I'm pressed so closely against him I feel like my pelvis is merging with his.

"Filthy cum rag. Stupid fucking bitch." Every jolt of his balls brings another foul name. When his balls have finished emptying, he pulls out suddenly and doesn't say a word to me. I can hear him rummaging around, putting his clothes in order and slipping the backpack on as I remain pressed against the tree trembling with need and with the strain of holding my position.

"Are you cold, you worthless whore?"

I barely nod my head, focused on the feeling of his cum slowly leaking out of my well-fucked hole and making my thighs slick.

"Hmm...well then, I'll only leave you here for an hour, then."

I snap my head up just in time to see him turn around and start heading back toward our campsite. Opening my mouth to say something, I close it immediately when he says, without turning around, "Don't you say a fucking word or you won't be sitting for a week, sub."

And my pussy throbs in response.


End file.
